1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing circuits and, particularly, to a switch testing circuit capable of timely and accurately testing whether a switch is working or not.
2. Description of Related Art
Many switches need to be tested before delivery of the product they are installed in. One of important tests is for reliability of the switches. Reliability is often tested by using a test machine to automatically turn the switches on and off thousands of times. However, a testing circuit connected to the switch may become disconnected during testing and report an erroneous result.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a switch testing circuit which can overcome the limitations described above.